Microsoft Amalga® UIS is a unified intelligence system/service that provides client users with access to clinical data. The amount of clinical data including medical records that is maintained for patients can be vast, as can the number of concurrent users accessing the data and number of varied scenarios in which users access the system.
In order for such a system (or similar system) to be evaluated and improved, load testing (including stress and reliability testing) needs to be performed. However, given the large amount of data and the complicated patterns in which users may access the data, known load testing techniques are not able to realistically simulate client loads when using such a service.